Now You See Me
by PendragonGeek10
Summary: Grace has a problem, a big problem, her eyes. This story is set 30 years in the future when Katie has a daughter, you'll see... I promise to have a truth or dare up I'm just running out of ideas and who knows! I might be making a Pendragon one right now... or PJO... Or Harry Potter... Or something T rating... Ok now, this is getting out of hand sooooo... JUST READ THE STORY!


**Me: Guys you know the drill. Do I really have to say it?**

 **Everyone: Yes!**

 **Me: Do I have to tell them this is my first story too?**

 **Everyone: YES!**

 **Cupcake: Wait, what? What drill and this is your...**

 **Everyone & Me: CAN IT, CUPCAKE!**

 **Everyone: Soooooo?**

 **Me: Fine! I don't own girl with the silver eyes... :(**

 **Me: Enjoy *sob* just enjoy!**

Now You See Me

yesterday

Hello, my name is Grace Hermoso Mujer Bromista. Which if you do not know, in Spanish means 'Grace Beautiful Woman Joker'. I was born in Mexico on April 1, which does not work out in my half. Most people tease me and say I'm a mistake because I was born on the American day of pranks, and I wouldn't blame them. I'm also a gone girl for my eyes. They're blue. And green. And grey, red, hazel, brown, silver, violet and other color you can think of, my eyes have been there. I got it from my mom, Katie, who is sort of, overprotetive. I never meet my dad. All I know about him is his eyes. They were two diffrent colors, one blue the other green. I don't even know his name!

Anyway my family fled Mexico when I was born. Now I'm almost 10 and I live in Oklahoma with my sister, Feo, she was born a few years earlier than me and couldn't be more different than me. None the less we're forced to sleep in the same room of our one story house. Our sides of our room are just like how we act. Feo's side is drowned in dirty clothes, trash, boy band posters, and other stuff that's unseen to the rest of the world. Her bedspreads are only black or gray (gray from being washed so many times). And no, not the black fluffy ones that make you want to sleep in your bed, the itchy ones that look like you tried to set it on fire too many times. My room is perfectly neat, I never throw things on the floor or forget to put my clothes away every week or so. The only thing that was on the wall was a small vanity. it's the only thing that makes me feel like I'm with a big family and a big house with lots of friends, and the vanities were one of my little sisters'. Next thing I know I'm in bed with the vanities right next to me with a weird looking water bottle on it. I gulp it down and almost fall asleep instantly, but first I look at my clock, 10:10. I fell dead on my pillow and instantly started drooling. My sister never even got to say it so she whispered in my ear, "happy birthday."

* * *

Chapter 1

today-4:32

I came home from school today and I'm totally freaking out. My sister walks up to me and asks the few words I never want to hear again, "How was your day?" If I wanted to answer truthfully I would say 'I feel like I just ate a can of worms then got punched in the stomach, then fall on my bed, dead'. But instead, I plainly said, "Ok". Feo must have read my thoughts because sternly said, "Come on you never say 'OK' unless there's something wrong. Come on it's your birthday, tell me what's wrong." I know she not going to believe me but what else could I do?

"Ok, I can't really explain what happened, but I'll try my best," I began, "it started a completely normal day until my clothes started picking themselves out, although it was really helpful because I had no idea what to wear. And when I got to school, I forgot to lock my bike. So I went back to lock it and it was already locked. And when I was finished with my pop quiz I held it up and it immediately fell on the ground, but it was nothing but ashes. I think all of this has to do with that funny lookin' water I drank last night." I can slowly see my sister losing interest as she thinks I'm fantasizing or overwhelmed even though I never make anything up.

"Grace," Feo said, "you've been thinking about this all day haven't you?" I sadly nod my head, afraid of what might come next, "you've been thinking about this for so long you forgot it's your birthday, haven't you?" I could feel how mad she was getting from the tone in her voice. Feo always cared about family holidays for no reason. So she was furious that I forgot about my birthday but still, I have bigger things on my plate.

"Do you want to see what I can do or not?" I ask, hoping to sound braver than I felt.

"Fine," Feo murmured, "Let's continue your fantasies."

"Ok, so, If you were trapped inside a being with magical power what would you do to test them?" I asked Feo.

"That's one question I never thought someone would ask me in a lifetime," Feo replied, "I guess I would go somewhere that's special to me." Suddenly a picture of Willow Creek Elementry flashed in my mind. Even though it was only there for a fraction of a second, I knew what it was as soon as I saw it. My school is special for reasons only me and the person I did it with have the knowledge about it and can never speak of to this very day. Come on, it's hard being an underaged 5th grader.

"Pack your bags sister," I proudly pronounce, "Cause' were going to school!"

Chapter 2

As we arrive at my school, I felt something that's like a stormy breeze trying to wisp me away. The breeze was so strong, it wiped me off my feet. I fell back first onto the concrete.

"Are you ok?" my sister asked.

"I'm fine," I said painfully, lying, "But didn't you feel that gust of wind?"

"Nope. I have zero ideas what knocked you over," Feo said as she was pushing and pulling on the locked front door. "Ok, first test. Unlock this stupid door." With me just thinking about what she said, I heard a click and the door flung open.

"Are you starting to believe me now?" I asked as I walked into the school.

"No," Feo said plainly "Ok the second test. Open all the doors in this hallway." Saying it was much easier than doing it. Not only did I open all the doors in the hallway, I opened all the cabinets, closets, and drawers in all the classrooms.

"Ok. I really need to work on that. But still, do you believe me now?" I pleaded

"No," she said lyingly, "There's still one more-" Feo stopped dead in her tracks. She could hear something and I could feel something coming.

"In there," I whispered pointing to the teacher's lounge. Before she could reject I ran into the room. I showed her a signal that said 'get your butt over here before you get caught'. Feo ran over to me as if the floor was suddenly turning into lava. (For all I knew, it probably was.) As the noise came nearer the clearer they got. I keep on listening until I noticed who it was. Finn Modesto (annoying) and his gang of idiotic friends. Finn is the cutest and most popular boy in school. It also happens that he's the most troublesome and most annoying boy in school as well.

Then I heard a different noise, the noise that I hoped never to hear twice in my life.

Spraypaint.

Chapter 3

Finn gradually came nearer to my sister and I. I stopped breathing and I froze. And apparently, so did the door. I felt a chill down my spine as I was leaning up agents it. He stopped. And I noticed why. My hands froze the doorknob until it fell off, banging on the ground. He either knew it was me or thought I was a teacher. He and his gang put away their spray cans into their lockers and got out bunches roses. Yup, he knew it was me. Feo looked at me like I meant for him to know I was there. But then she saw the dozens of roses. She had the blankest, surprised, infuriated, excited, and amazed look on her face, I didn't know was humanly posable. She stared at me with the same expression. Then at him. Then back at me. Apparently, while Fin was going goo-goo ga-ga all over me, and Feo was staring like she just saw a ghost singing Single Ladies, I froze the door off its hinges and it clattered to the ground. Yep. He definitely knows it's me now.

Chapter 4

"Heeyy, Finn," I said as I stepped over the frozen door.

"Hello, my little turtle dove! It's so fantastic of you to try and join my team again, especially with an act of vandalism." He said with a wolfish grin, "You're finally realizing how good it feels to be bad!" Every time he spoke, he had this flirty tone in his voice that made him sound like he constantly wanted to sing. Feo hasn't stepped out of the empty doorway yet, probably in a state of shock.

"Hey, Finn?" I asked him in one of the flirty tones I've been practicing for the last few days, just in case I ran into Finn. And look where I'm standing now. "Could I grab my chainsaw? I think I left it in the other room. You know, the one I used to cut down this door?" Another thing I should tell you, me + lying = bad. But like I told you, Finn's an idiot.

"Of course you can my little angel wings!" He shouted out all to excitedly, "The more damage we do to the school, the better." I sprinted back into the teacher's lounge and held up a hand.

"I will slap you if you don't get out of your stupid trance right now!" I whispered angrily. Feo acted shocked as if she just woke up from a dream.

"Where am I?" asked Feo slowly, "What time is it? Who is he?" she started asking quicker, her baby blue eyes darting around the room, "Why am I here? Who are you?" she paused for a long time before she asked the last question, "Wait, who am I?"

Chapter 5

I stood there feeling like an idiot. The years I ever wished for something where catching up. When I was around 7, I wished my sister lost all memory. That includes of herself. I feel so stupid right now! I how did I not see this before! I couldn't handle this right now.

"Come on Feo we got to go" I whispered, "I have to go back to sleep or wake up or something, but we have to leave right now."

"No," she said, "Not until you tell me what's going on and who's Feo." I debated in my head whether I should tell the truth or not. After what felt like an hour, I finally decided on my answer...

I had to lie.

"You umm...," I had to think quickly, so I came up with this, "You hit your head on the wall and then fell to the ground and passed out. I tried to get blood to your head but you just kept on mumbling about something or other. I was talking to that guy," Pointed to Finn, "and then you started to wake up and then this whole thing happened. By the way, you are Feo and I'm your sister, Grace."

There. Let's see how this goes.

"OK."

"That's it? No questions? Nothing?" I ask. I am genuinely confused.

"OK, enough chitter-chatter. Who's this?" Finn asked

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh...," I moaned, "I'm done explaining for today," and then I thought of an amazing idea, "What I would do to START THIS DAY OVER AGAIN!" I yelled. Nothing happened. "I said to START THIS DAY OVER!" I yelled again. Still nothing. I was about to grab Feo and start walking home, trying to explain the last 12 or so years of her life and explain why I was not home and at school and why my sister lost her memory and a lot of other stuff when my entire world went white and then black. I closed my eyes and hoped this worked.

 **Everyone: oooohhhhhh! Grace gave you a cliff hangerrrrrrrrrrr!**

 **Me: OK, you guys need to stay in the disclaimer**

 **Everyone: NEVERRR!**

 **Me: You know what? You're going in the box!**

 **Everyone: NO! NOT THE BOX!**

 **Me: In you go. There. Now I can type freely.**

 **Thank You for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, like and subscri- wait wrong script *shuffle shuffle* OK I think I'm good now. Reveiw! Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Go check out my acount for a study I'm doing. There will be a part two but I need ideas so if you want a deadacated part, come to mama and help ME! Ok, I'm done, Everyone come out!**

 **Everyone: hehehehehehe**


End file.
